


like a ferocious wick

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Light Sadism, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Surely Ren could use the Force if hereallywanted, seize Hux with invisible hands and toss him off, snap the cuffs and ropes binding him to the bed and take what he wanted from the general, but in the privacy of his quarters Hux likes playing with risk and intimacy and he feels Ren won’t, that the knight is too curious of what his partner has to offer, what Hux could draw out of him to cut their tryst short.And the general has so much planned.General Hux experiments with Kylo Ren's budding sexual interests behind closed doors.





	like a ferocious wick

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this waxplay I had an idea for about a week ago. It's an interesting kink that you don't see around very often, but I feel Hux might be into it? I dunno. I just hope you guys like it!

The last thing Hux expects from a man like Kylo Ren is sexual curiosity. He figures he's more of a monk than a deviant, opting for asceticism and chastity rather than indulging in the body’s deepest distractions.

But occasionally Ren comes to him, mask removed and stiff posture at odds with the childish uncertainty flitting across his face. Hux has long accepted the man’s natural incongruity, though allowing it into his quarters is something new.

This time Ren lies on his back against the bed, arms and legs splayed out and tied against the posts with thick black rope. Hux has shed his own exterior layers, hanging his jacket and padded shirt in the wardrobe but leaving the uniform pants and black singlet for now, starting things slow. The gloves and boots too, stay—Hux dislikes showing his own extremities, finding them too delicate and expressive.

But he enjoys Ren’s hands too much to keep them hidden under his own pair of gloves. They’re huge, could probably clasp Hux’s face with one palm if he let Ren do that and— _maybe_ , someday, there’s much they can do with each other behind closed doors, without the prying eyes of their subordinates.

But not today. Today, Hux is in charge, taming Ren’s body and the strong bones in his hands, watching everything beneath him flex with uncertainty and repressed pride. Ren's dark hair fans out against the pillow, somehow deeper than the black fabric of the case. He bites back against his lower lip ever-so-slightly as Hux sits atop him, straddling his hips.

“Comfortable?” He can’t resist the tease as he plucks at one of the Ren’s bonds, motion reverberating into his tensed forearm. The man furrows his unkept brows and just slightly sticks out his other lip, more intrigued by Hux’s intent than his words. And—fair, the general too is ready to explore the body bound and supine beneath him.

He grinds down and back against Kylo’s clothed cock, feeling its twitches against the fabric. It’s the only part of the man able to move freely—just as Hux desires. It’s the only part that, in this moment, he truly _needs_.

Surely Ren could use the Force to move if he _really_ wanted, seize Hux with invisible hands and toss him off, snap the cuffs and ropes binding him to the bed and _take_ what he wanted from the general, but in the privacy of his quarters Hux likes playing with risk and intimacy and he feels Ren _won’t_ , that the knight is too curious of what his partner has to offer, what Hux could draw out of him to cut their tryst short.

And the general has so much planned.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Ren possesses something as archaic as a fire-burning _candle_. Hux wonders if it’s part of some ridiculous mystic ritual or merely a sentimental token, but its origin is less important than its purpose, the way it feels in Hux’s gloved hand. It has a nice heft, not too long with a wick tinged black at the end from use.

He lights the candle on the bedside table in a moment of ceremony, adapting more of Ren’s ritualized instinct as a means to entreat him to what will come next. He watches Hux, fingers in his fists rubbing against one another in an anxious little tic.

The smell of smoke and melting wax fills the air as Hux lifts the candle up above Ren’s twitching middle, the tiny firelight reflected in both of their eyes. He feels its warmth growing through the material of his gloves, unwavering in the still air of his quarters.

The first drop falls by accident, honestly, as Hux experimentally turns the candle, but the little _ah_ Ren makes, a slip through his armor, goes right to the general’s cock. Ren’s chin jerks to his chest, eyes following the pain smarting through his abdomen to the little spot just below his umbilicus where the spot of red hardens under their combined stares. Hux braces his hand against Ren’s broad middle, feeling the little anxious twitches in his muscles as he teases another bead of wax in the candle’s liquid crater.

Ren doesn’t gasp as it hits his skin once more but the flinch carries all the way from his stomach to his face, his eyebrows arching downwards like he’s trying to puzzle what to do with the feeling. Odd, for a man who’s endured the hails of battle to smart at such a tiny drop of wax, but Hux relishes in it. He tips the candle farther this time, painting a bigger splatter on the tight hatching of Ren’s abdomen.

Hux leans over slightly, admiring the trails of wax as they drip out from the impact, tangible yet easy to quash should he press them into Ren’s flesh. Almost like his lightsaber made semisolid, forced out of its uncontrolled plasma and into Hux’s grasp.

The color’s a pretty contrast to Ren’s skin, as it spots up the midline of his abdomen towards his chest. Hux has never had much of an eye for artistry but the divide between pale flesh and red wax is something truly striking. Painting Ren like blood but not granting death, only a lingering pain brought about by the careful tilt of Hux’s fingertips.

A little too much spills out as he moves properly to Ren’s chest, and as it splatters above the man’s nipple he grunts, jaw tensing with pain as liquid red sears the sensitive skin. Hux too can’t contain his gasp, the raw arousal now threading into his loins at Ren’s reaction. For a moment he worries he’ll really be thrown off now that he’s burned him, but Ren’s cock still thickens un-flagged at his backside, so Hux pushes forward.

His eyes drift up to take in Ren’s expression, from the pursed lips to the little flickers of pain that twitch around the stiff skin of the scar cutting his face in diagonal. 

It hasn’t faded much with age but it’s still _changed_ , given way to scaly metal in parts as if Ren were a mere droid, parts of metal humming under the surface just like Hux’s beloved _Finalizer_ , a war machine masquerading as a human. Beguiling Hux with lost, angry eyes and a body flexing with raw strength.

The scavenger girl had left such a mark on Ren’s face—but not just his face though, no, slashing across his neck and into his chest and _deeper_ , like a yawning maw—and it frustrates Hux to see as much as it arouses him. Because Ren looks good, more _mature_ with scarring but it’s not right that it’s there. The reason for it makes Hux grit his teeth, an urge to _possess_ running through him as he stares at the devastated skin.

He lifts the candle in a gentle, S-shaped curve up from Ren’s chest, dribbling the wax over his throat and chin and barely missing his lips as they part in surprise. The face is a risk, with so many delicate parts fluttering and twitching beneath the beads of wax but Hux _needs_ this, just as he rubs back and needs Ren’s cock inside him but _not yet_ , not quite.

He needs to stake his own claim first. 

Hux seals the scarring at Ren’s jaw with a long trail of wax, covering the puckered skin in fat beads of red, watching as they harden over, clinging to the shaky tension in his muscles. Ren’s teeth grit together, as hiss slipping through them as Hux drips the wax up his cheekbone right up to where the scar disappears into Ren’s eye.

It’s there that he stops momentarily, letting one drop fall to catch one of of the surprisingly long lashes fluttering from Ren’s lower eyelid. Hux draws in a breath, still holding the candle aloft, each second passing burning the wick further.

Ren’s eye flourishes like burnished gold as he watches the candle teeter above him, held in equilibrium between them both. The bead of red wax fattens like a dare, a knife starting to slip out of its sheath, fingers closing into a fist. Hux swallows, muscles in his throat tightening as Kylo watches him, opposing forces in an event horizon, waiting for a single shift to spill the outcome in whichever side it might fall—

The wax drips and lands above Kylo’s eyebrow, plinking delicately and running along the last hard lines of scarring. Hux thinks he hears the very air around him exhale in relief, or maybe arousal—adding to the heat already channeling between he and Kylo at the meet of their hips, at the brush of his cock against Hux’s rear—so now satisfied Hux blows out the candle, lets the smoke drift in the space between himself and Ren before returning it to its spot on the bedside table.

“General…” Ren pants, hips jutting up and clearly desperate for more. And _stars_ Hux wants more too, to feel the wound power inside Ren unleashed, milked until he fills him to the brim with heat.

In the end the wax cracks, unable to stand up to the movement of Ren’s body even with his limbs restrained. Hux is sure he doesn’t help, his composure coming undone once he starts riding Ren’s cock proper, working it in and out of him as he watches the red plastered to the man’s body shift and break.

Hux’s thoughts drift to the vibroblade hidden in his coat as he comes, wondering if next time he could cut the wax from Ren’s skin himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are still kind of dodgy on the writing front, been dealing with some anxiety/depression still. You know how it is. Still I'm going to try to make some more things, perhaps some fluff if I feel like it. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
